oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Regicide
Regicide is the fourth quest in the Elf quest series, where King Lathas sends the player to Tirannwn to kill his brother, King Tyras, and end his tyranny. Details Agility (boostable, 56 required several times throughout the quest; bring at least 6 summer pies) * Crafting (To make the strip of cloth. It is tradeable, but can't be traded on the Grand Exchange, so if you want it without 10 Crafting you have to ask a friend to make one for you.) *Completion of Underground Pass *The ability to defeat a level 110 Tyras Guard. (Safespots are available.) |items = *20+ coal in the bank *A bow and a few arrows *At least 2 ropes *A spade *A piece of limestone (or a pickaxe with Mining). Note that limestone bricks will NOT work. *A tinderbox *Some antipoisons *A plank (can be obtained in the Underground Pass) *A strip of cloth (made on a loom with 4 balls of wool) not a bolt of cloth (There's a loom at the Elf Camp that can be used or one at the Falador farm in preparation of the quest.) *A pestle and mortar *Gloves that completely cover the player's hands (Graceful gloves, Lunar gloves and Slayer gloves will NOT work.) *A pot - can be obtained during the quest *A cooked rabbit - can be obtained during the quest Recommended: *Weight-reducing gear, like Boots of lightness and Graceful clothing *Gloves of silence *(Super-)energy potions or Stamina potions *Good food (monkfish, sharks, etc.) *Lots of agility potions if you are level 53-55 Agility (at least three (4) doses), or summer pies if boosting from 51-55 *An axe (for food, chop logs, kill rabbits, cook the meat) *Coins (for buying food in the Underground Pass) *Equipment to defeat a level 110 Tyras Guard |kills = Tyras Guard (level 110) }} Walkthrough :Note: When doing this quest, players should make sure that they have everything required before setting out on a trip. If players reach Tirannwn and realise that they have forgotten something, it is a very long way between the bank and the quest areas, even if teleports are used. Do not use a ring of life. It will teleport you all the way back to your spawn location if you are under attack and have less than 10% of your Hitpoints remaining. Starting out :Note: Items needed for the first trip: only the items you need for the Underground Pass (dungeon) that have been mentioned in the details: a pickaxe/limestone, a bow, a few arrows, a tinderbox, plank, spade, antipoison, rope, combat gear to kill a level 110 Tyras guard, and a ton of food. You will also need agility boosts at this point if boosting. There are no banks in Isafdar. You only gain access to a bank after you have started Mourning's Ends Part I. After starting, go to King Lathas. He will tell you to go through the Underground Pass again to the western darklands. Once there, you will meet some scouts of his. You must speak to King Lathas after receiving the note; otherwise, you won't be able to make it into Iban's Temple. See the separate guide for instructions about how to get through the pass. If you have just enough agility potions to complete the required elf traps, do not waste them here as it takes another voyage through the pass to get back to the elf lands. Once you are at Iban's temple, go in and talk to Koftik if you require food. Iban will no longer be there, so you can simply climb down the Well of Voyage. Go out the cave. Isafdar Welcome to Tirannwn! Shortly after, you will find an elf named Idris. He will question why you are here, but he is slain by Essyllt and Morvran before he has the chance to finish. They will tell you to talk to Lord Iorwerth, who can be found at the camp in the north-west corner of the forest. Below is a detailed map of Tirannwn: On the way, you will encounter four different obstacles: Dense forest You need level 56 Agility to navigate through this. You cannot get through until later in the quest when an Elf Tracker teaches you how. Dense forest cannot be failed, and it acts as a shortcut through the forest. It is also the only way to reach some areas. Note that you can boost your Agility level to get through it. You can pass through the dense forest reversely (say from Tyras Camp to the north dense forest) without 56 Agility. Forward passes (say from the dense forest to the Tyras camp) will always require 56 Agility. Pitfall You will see some leaves on the ground. If you step on them, you will fall through a pit and lose 15 HP. Click "jump over" on the side of the trap closest to you. (This is important.) There is still a chance of failing to jump over. Tripwire You will see two rocks very close together. There are also four miniature crossbows pointing at them. Move your cursor and right click between the rocks to find a tripwire; then, step over. If you trigger the trap, you will be hit double 5's and get a 2 damage poison condition. Turn off your run energy to decrease the chance of failure. Stick trap You will see some sticks on the ground in a formation similar to a dipper. Click "pass" on them. If you fail, you will lose 8 health. Make sure you have run energy OFF. Getting through the forest Make your way to the Elf Camp in the north-west corner. See the map above for reference. *From the Underground Pass exit, head west and take the south split in the path to avoid the stick trap. *Keep going west until you see a leaf trap (pitfall) to the south. Jump over it. *Keep going south until you reach two small pools of water. Go west and cross the stick trap. *Head up the north-west path and jump over the leaf trap. Keep heading north and cross the log balance to reach the camp. At the camp, speak with Lord Iorwerth. He will tell you to talk to his tracker after you tell him that King Lathas sent you. :Note: If you didn't bring a pot with you, grab one now from the spawn inside one of the tents in the camp, although you do not need it until after you teleport back to Rimmington. *Head back down the path you took to reach the camp, but head south when you reach the stick trap. The Elf Tracker is near the Poison Waste. He will not believe what you say since you are a human, so return to Lord Iorwerth to get a crystal pendant. Put it on and talk to the tracker again. He will tell you to find the Tyras Camp. Click "Follow" on the footprints near the dense forest to the west. Go back to the tracker. You will now be able to climb through dense forest if you have 56 Agility. You will have to pass through dense forest six times during the quest, bring at least 6 of the appropriate Agility boost. Climb through the nearest dense forest and a level-110 Tyras Guard will attack you, equipped with a steel halberd. He has high Defence, but should not give you much trouble if you can use Protect from Melee. After you have killed him, pass over the tripwire to the north-west. Climb through the dense forest to the north and then head west. You will find Tyras Camp past the dense forest that is south of the catapult; kill the guard before entering, or it'll keep spawning more when attempting to enter. Talk to General Hining, and pick up a barrel while you are here (multiple recommended). If you are low on food, the general store sells bread. Go back to the Elf Tracker; then, talk to Lord Iorwerth. Getting the materials Lord Iorwerth will give you the Big Book O' Bangs. Read it; don't drop this book - you need it when in Rimmington later, when you make an explosive compound. Here is how to gather the materials: :Note: There is a pot spawn in one of the huts at the Elf Camp; if you didn't bring any coins, grab it now! #If you don't have limestone yet, you can mine it in the forest. Cross the log balance and head east of the elf camp, through the dense forest, and north-east past the gates of the elven city. Find some limestone rocks and mine one piece of limestone. There is a limestone mine north-east of Varrock as well. #Head back to the Elf Tracker. If you got a barrel already, go to the poison waste swamp south of the Elf Tracker and fill the barrel with coal tar. Get some of the sulphur while you're here. If you didn't get a barrel earlier, go to the Tyras Camp and take one; they spawn throughout the camp, or there is a barrel spawn just slightly east of the location in the picture. You are recommended to get another barrel of coal-tar/naphtha for Mourning's Ends Part I, but don't worry - you cannot lose the tar during the distillation process later, so you don't necessarily have to take extras. Making the barrel of naphtha :Note: If you are planning to do Mourning's Ends Part I, make sure you make another barrel of naphtha and keep it in the bank. (Don't forget to collect twice the materials and to bring an axe. A tinderbox is located in Tyras Camp.) The barrel bomb is not hard to make, although the gathering of the ingredients for the recipe can be very tedious as the materials are difficult to find. See above for where to find them. Make sure you have at least one barrel of coal-tar, the big book of bangs, and some sulphur before you leave Isafdar. After this, it is safe to teleport out of Isafdar. If you did not get the limestone, it can be mined on the path to Canifis, north-east of Varrock. If you do not have a strip of cloth, there is a loom in the farm near Falador that can be used to make one. Heading to Rimmington Grab at least 15 pieces of coal (taking extra coal noted is helpful in case you mess up, you can exchange for unnoted coal and 5 coins per banknote in the house near the POH portal. Can save a trip or 2), gloves, a barrel of coal tar, limestone, pestle and mortar, Sulphur, strip of cloth, a pot, and bring your book regarding the bomb creation. Teleport to Falador, or your house if it is in Rimmington, or teleport to Pest Control using the quick teleport. Now, find the Chemist that resides there (he is in a building south-west of the house portal). Talk about the quest, and he will give you permission to use the distiller. Now, use the barrel of coal tar on the large distiller outside. Read this first before you distil! The idea of using this distiller is to keep pressure and heat at an even ratio, which is analogous to one of the Gas Laws in the modern sciences. Add coal to start raising heat levels, turn the valve for heat to the middle notch and keep it there. You may notice the pressure valve go up as well because the valve is closed. Let the pressure go up to the green area, but pay attention to the heat level. Add coal as needed, and only as needed. A very easy way to do this is: # Turn the valve on the right all the way to the third tick (all the way to the right). # Turn the valve on the left to the second tick (in the middle). # The valves never need to be touched again. # Simply add coal, allowing the meter to stay mid-low green range, and your progress bar will fill entirely after about 5-8 coal. The bar on the bottom should start turning green. When it is full, stop adding coal and close the window to replace your empty barrel with a barrel of naphtha. Making the bomb *Equip your gloves. If you do not, you will take damage when making quicklime. (Graceful gloves don't work!) Then, use your limestone on a furnace. With a pot in your inventory, grind your quicklime with a pestle and mortar to get a pot of quicklime. *Grind your sulphur with your pestle and mortar to create ground sulphur. *If you have not yet made a strip of cloth, use four balls of wool on a loom. There is one in the Elf Camp, and another in the farm near Falador. *Add the ground sulphur and pot of quicklime to your barrel of naphtha to seal the bomb, then use the strip of cloth on it to complete the barrel bomb. Regicide ''Items required: Spade, bow, arrows, rope, plank, tinderbox, (to get through the Underground Pass again) a cooked rabbit, and of course, your completed barrel bomb. Agility potions and anti-poisons if you need any.'' ''Recommended: axe (if you need to get a cooked rabbit), runes for Ardougne teleport.'' Now that you have the barrel bomb, go all the way through the Underground Pass one last time. Kill a rabbit and cook it on any fire. If you did not bring an axe, there are lit fires in the Elven Camp. Then, go to the catapult outside the Tyras Camp. Talk to the guard, and give him some rabbit meat to distract him. Then, use the bomb on the catapult (tinderbox required, you may also buy one from the store at the camp), and it will explode on King Tyras. Go back to Lord Iorwerth. He will give you a letter to take to King Lathas and then give you access to the overground pass of Arandar. Take the Underground Pass or teleport away; then, go to Ardougne Castle. On the way, an elf named Arianwyn will break the magic seal on the letter and tell you to read it. You will learn that King Tyras wasn't the main antagonist in the quest, and that his brother, King Lathas, is the main antagonist and is serving the Dark Lord in hopes of reclaiming Camelot. Return the letter to King Lathas to complete the quest. Reward *3 Quest points *13,750 Agility experience *15,000 Coins *Access to the elven kingdom of Tirannwn and the overpass of Arandar *Access to the dragon halberd (325,000 coins at the Tyras Camp) *The ability to charter a ship to Port Tyras *The ability to use Elf Camp Teleport scrolls *The ability to use Zul-andra Teleport scrolls and kill Zulrah Required for completing Completion of Regicide is required for the following: *Roving Elves Category:Regicide